Omega
by eternity of black
Summary: Two years into the eternal calm, an old "traitor" is released from his curse. As he travels across a new Spira, one without Sin or Yevon, who will he punish? And what will he do with all his power and rage?
1. Chapter 1

Smell.

That was the first thing he noticed, he could smell again. And after an eternity of nothingness even the rancid smell of the decrepid tomb was heaven sent. He wondered, if he could smell could he see? Could he move and feel and breathe as well?  
He discovered, to his glee, that he could.

He lifted his ancient hands and opened his eyes. And for the first time in centuries he saw. The sight however, was not very appealing.  
He was on some sort of massive underground platform. There was a thick purple gas rising from under it and pyreflies everywhere.  
He looked at his hands and was happy to see they were not skeletal with rotting flesh hanging off them. He was meat and bone once more.

He began to make his way out of the tomb, his tomb. Powerful fiends gave him a wide berth, they knew when they were outmatched. The tomb was long and twisted, dark and deep, yet he knew which way to go. He remembered well the path to keep, as his last memory was of them draggin him down here.

He was filled with bitter hindsight, his last lucid moments returned to him. The farce of a trial they and forced him to be a part of, the look of grim satisfaction on the maester's faces as they sentenced him, and the slow walk down to his supposed final resting place. He would make them pay. His recollection was fuzzy however and it took him a moment to recall exactly who they were.

Yevon. Those manipulative dogs, those souless golems. Those men who had condemded Spira to an eternity of suffering because of thier refusal to see the obvious truth. He had tried to reveal it, tried to make Spira listen. The final summoning wasn't final at all, except for the poor soul who used it. It only served to perpetuate the cycle of death Spira had been drowning in.

And what did they do when he tried to make them see sense? They crucified him, they hated him because they were afriad. They labeled him dangerous. They said he was trying to take away Spira's hope, when he was actually trying to give them hope. Hope for a way to defeat Sin, forever.

They placed the most heartless and cruel punishment on him that was at thier disposal. The Fiend's Touch Curse. A curse that forces a living soul to become a fiend, trapped in a nightmarish limbo of darkness and pain. A limbo where a second lasts an eternity, that is both never ending and all encompasing.

But now he was free, some bleesed person had ventured down here and killed the fiend who housed his soul, allowing it to return to his body. He had no idea if this was thier intention or not, he rather doubted it, but either way it didn't matter. He was once again flesh. He could bring down rightous punishment on those who had betrayed him, and his punishment would be rightous.

He could see light now, and an exit. He made his way outside and glanced at the sky for the first time in what seemed like millenia. He breathed air, felt the wind, and smelled the flowers of Spira once more. He did not know how long he had been prisoner, what had happened in Spira since his imprisonment, or if anything he knew of was still standing or had finally been destroyed by Sin. But he did know one thing, they would hear his name and remember.

They would remember the name, Omega. 


	2. Chapter 2

Water.

Thats what was in front of him, a vast sea or ocean. Ha, those foolish dogs of Yevon, as if an ocean could contain him. He called for his magic and began to cross it, as easily as a child crosses a stream. Miles and miles passed beneath him as he grew closer to his destination, land.

Before long he came to a massive city, one with a huge blitzball stadium. He was shocked at first, suprised a city of this magnitude could be spared by Sin. But that was not important, he had to find out how long he had slumbered. He had to know the date and learn of the history he had missed.

He entered the city and began to explore it. Machina was everywhere, yet another suprise. Had Yevon decided to allow them once more? He began asking around, trying to find a place where knowledge was kept.  
What were such places called? He didn't remember the exact name, but began aasking about it.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the archives are?" he asked a rather oddly dressed person. Thier outfit would have ben consider 'unbecoming of Yevon' in his time but styles always changed.

"Archives? I don't think i know what you mean." responded the man.

"I'm looking for a place...where knowledge is kept, and history is recorded. "It was as best as he could word it.

"You mean the library?" asked the man. He didn't recognize the word library but he thought it was what he was looking for.

"Yes, the Library. Could you tell me where it is?" he asked.

"Ya its right past the stadium over there. It's the first building on the right man, you can't miss it." he answered.

"Thank you sir." he replied, ignoring the man's strange look as he made his way there. He spent his time during the walk to observe the city and its inhabitants. He did not see a single sign of Yevon anywhere. All around him the city was bustling with machina. He was startled by its presence and had begun to wonder if one of two things had happened. He was guessing either Yevon had been abolished in its entirety or they had greatly reduced some of thier restrictions.

As he made his way into the 'library' building he saw few books. There where machina terminals abound however,  
and he was at a loss when it came to using them. He decided to ask the woman sitting behind a desk, who clearly worked here, how to use them rather than make a fool of himself.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me how to operate this...machina?" he asked.

"Ya sure, used to get alot of these but most most people know how to use them now a days." she answered as she explained the simple device to him. After he understood he waved her off and began to read the history of Spira.  
He first discovered he had been branded a traitor over 800 years ago, it suprised him it had been that long.

As he read on he discovered it was very repeatative, this summoner defeats Sin and brings the Calm, this team wins the blitzball championship, this many crusaders died tragically in a battle with Sin. He began to gloss over it quickly, scanning only for important parts. Then he saw it, in big bold letters it read THE ETERNAL CALM.

He read on as he learned of a summoner named Yuna, who had defied Yevon with her guardians and found a way to defeat Sin forever. He was facinated by it as well as the next line, DISSOLLUSION OF YEVON. Yevon had been renounced as the people learned of thier treachery. Hee was glad to hear it but at the same time anger rose within him. They hadn't listened to him when he tried to reveal it, and he could surmise the only reason they had this time was because Sin had been destroyed.

He left the library and sat down on a bench, wondering what to do with himself. He had planned on tearing Yevon to shreds, but Yevon was no more. Had had no one to punish, no way to vent his massive hatred for those who had imprisoned him. This was a Spira unlike the one he had lived in. There was no great enemy, no timeless threat. All his power was directionless, he quite simply didn't know what to do in this new Spira.

He would have to adjust, have to find some new place in this world. He had also read of the massive expansion of cities, now that Sin was no more cities could grow without worry. He guessed there might be use for him as some sort of fiend clearer,  
after all fiends were prevalent right outside of the city walls here so he figured they would have to be cleared out before any sort of expansion could be made.

It wasn't exactly what he had envisioned, but it would do for now. Until he learned more about this world, until he found something he could envision himself doing. He was surprised to find he wasn't really upset that his chance for vengance had been taken, because now he had a new chance. whoever had freed him had given him the chance to continue his life. He decided he would try to find the person who had freed him. After he learned more of this new world he would set out to meet and thank his unseen saviour.

"But first things first," he said as he made his way to the city center. He was looking for some kind of employment, something with lots of people. People who had traveled the world, he need to know more about this new Spira he now found himself in. 


	3. Chapter 3

As he walked towards the center of town he saw a bulletin board. He disregarded the odd looks he was getting as he began to read,

**To all those who wish to expand the great city of Luca:**

**We are currently seeking powerful warriors to assist in the clearing and pacifying of the surrounding area outside of Luca. This space will be used to construct new housing and entertainment districts. Only serious, battle hardened warriors need apply. Those interested should head to one of the command posts on the edge of town, thank you.**

Five minutes later Omega was there, talking to some fool who refused to let him join.

"Look mister, we're all full. Half the crusader's came here after Sin got beat. We got all the fighter's we need." said the kid, who's pathetic demeanor upset Omega. This kind of weakness would not have survived in his time.

"I am worth a hundred crusader's, and i do not even require payment. All i ask in return for my services is information." he told the kid calmly.

"Hey pal, are you just not getting it? WE DON'T NEED YOU." the word's were barely out of the kids mouth before Omega had had enough. He had not been tormented the last eight hundred years in limbo, only to be spoken down to by this ignorant insect of a boy. He grabbed the kid and threw him into the wall across the room. A sickly crunching sound was heard as the young one fell to the floor, out cold. Omega wasn't surprised when several armed men came rushing out of a back door.

"Is there a fiend?" cried one as he looked around confused.

"Which one of you fools is in charge?" growled Omega, his patience was wearing thin.

"I am. Commander Golta here, formerly of the Crusader's. Are you the one who hurt this man?" said the commander. He was calm, Omega recognized he was no fool either. Weak, but not a fool.

"Come outside with me for a moment commander. I promise you will not regret it." he told them as he stepped outside. He walked to the edge of the road, where the wild's of Spira began to grow. He could feel the fiends as they stomped about mindlessly in the distance.

"Are you here to apply for clearing duties?" asked the commander as he came out.

"Just watch." he told the man. Omega began to gather energy in the palm of his right hand, powerful magic accumulated into a massive ball of dark energy. He leaped into the air and cast the Ultimaga spell, laughing at the commander's face as a few square miles of area was cleared in an instant. Pyreflies where rising in the thousands as he dropped back down to the ground and faced the commander.

"I will clear as large an area as you wish, all i ask is for some information." he said simply.

"Uh-su-sur-okay. What do you wanna know?" asked the commander weakly as he surveyed the devastation.

"Only two things, where does the summoner who killed Sin currently reside, and the status of the Via Purifico." Omega asked intently.

"Well, Lady Yuna lives in Besaid with some guy who's supposed to be from Zanarkand. And as for the second one, never heard of that uh Via Purifico. How many times in a row can you clear an area that large?" replied the commander, still looking faint.

"As many times in a row as you want." Omega said, as he retreated inside his own mind. Excellent, the Via Purifico was likely untouched. The great basement of Bevelle, the deep chasm which held all the secrets of Yevon at it's bottom...would be his. And as for the Summoner, he didn't know if she was the one who freed him, but he figured it wasn't a bad place to start.


End file.
